familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Rtol
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French and Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking several languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. Robin Patterson 14:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia's content policies Much more stringent than ours. Please feel free to add the whole of a certain WP article! If other people wrote some of it, its origin should be acknowledged with Template:usedwp. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Maiden names Some of your female relatives seem to have page names that use their married names. In another divergence from Wikipedia, our standard is for birth name, which is what a number of genealogy programs recommend too. No problem showing both names near the top of the article, and having such a person in two surname categories. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Corrected Rtol 08:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good man. That will greatly reduce the chance that another relative might duplicate work by creating another page by a different name. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Using hndis Here is one of your rewards for using info pages: Simon_Korver. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that. My family is not particularly imaginative in naming our children. Rtol 13:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::You're too modest. They honour their ancestors. Anyway, you can use Category talk:Similar person names to create more of those pages to help your relatives sort out who's who. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Surname categories Please note that SURNAME CATEGORIES should have nothing typed in them except , which links to matching ARTICLES (for origin, meanings, main families, variant spellings, etc.) See . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Got it. Thanks for bearing with me. Rtol 14:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Forum:Netherlands subdivisions I've started Forum:Netherlands subdivisions. Please have a look and say whatever comes to mind. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Robin. It would be easy to copy a list of municipalities, but I'd rather have a table with (1) name and link to Wikipedia, (2) born in, (3) lived in, (4) married in, and (5) died in. I had a look at other countries' subdivisions, but there is no clear policy on this. Introduction text for category pages I believe that the prime function of a category is the automatic listing of subcategories, ordinary pages, and media. The editable portion that precedes them should be fairly short, to minimise scrolling by people who want to see the lists. So I've moved your nice google map from Category:Born in Winterswijk to the Winterswijk article. I'll probably do the same to others if I see them. Great work you seem to be doing. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I'll get the Netherlands municipalities into shape following the example of Schermer. Rtol 15:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Template:alsoWP I think I noticed you had a Template:wp on a page of the same name. Won't work the way you may have meant: it redirects to Wikipedia only if our wiki does not have a page of that name. To link easily to a WP page of the same or similar name, use Template:alsoWP - generally right at the top, so that it will sit at top right. (I don't bother with it for pages copied from WP with the acknowledgment links at the bottom, but a link at the top too won't hurt.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Place-related categories Rapid progress you are making! Please see Category:Born in Hoorn. I added Category:Hoorn. Any place big enough to have a "Born in" category is big enough for its own category. I wonder if you would like a little help creating shortcuts along the lines of Template:b-uk. See Genealogy:County navigation templates. Typing |, with a couple of placenames dragged in (from elsewhere in the page) after the pipes, would be a lot quicker than typing People born in wherever category:provinceprovince and so on. You can probably do it all yourself, but I'm moderately familiar with the variations required for the different circumstances. The UK series may take very little adaptation. They would need the "CuriousFox" reference removed, because it covers only UK (and USA to a limited extent). Not sure about the Wikipedia link - but it will be OK if Wikipedia has categories such as "People from North Holland". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Robin. Rapid progress would be made if more people would abandon their "my family only" proprietary websites. :I'll try and build a template. Never done that, so there's a challenge. Rtol 11:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Many templates, including nearly all in that county series, have been "built" just by tweaking copies of other templates. You could: #open the edit box of Template:D-uk (which I suggest for starters because it is simpler than "B-uk"), #copy the whole page, #paste it into Template:D-nl, and #adjust whatever needs adjusting (which won't be much), #save it, then #test it on a couple of pages you're familiar with. Those mysterious things with triple curly brackets, which I half mastered all of three months ago, are wiki shorthand for "here insert parameter number ..." (where a "parameter" is whatever was typed after a pipe in a template, and } refers to the second one, and so on. Now it's past my proper bedtime, so I'm signing off for a few hours. I will get an email alert eventually if you edit this page or my talk page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, a flood of them! I'm a good teacher and/or you're a good learner! At a higher level, you may like to note the additional template and category I have given to one of your category pages: http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Born_in_Gelderland&action=history And have a close look (with mouse hovering) at the new image on Category:North Holland. Very pleasing, I thought. Now someone should copy the other dozen... — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, looks good. Thanks. I'll add the other provinces as I go along. Rtol 06:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Approximate dates - decades, etc Please see what you think of this: http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Died_in_c1794&action=history Maybe the subject could be put on a forum to see who agrees with either method and what range of other ideas there may be. Then we might devise a template for an agreed structure, to save a lot of typing time. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :This works for c1794. It does not work for c1790, or bef1790, or aft1799. That's why I put them in with the actual year. :A template is a good idea, and easy to do. Rtol 14:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::1790 is the next step in complexity. I suggest that years ending in 9, 0, or 1 go into both decade categories. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::See Template:B-c. This puts people born around 1580 in a subcategory of born in 1580. The alternative is to convert the parameter } into a string, replace the last digit with a zero; unless the last digit is a 0 or a 9, in which case it needs to be place in two subcategories involving the second to last digit as well ... Too complicated for me. Rtol 09:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the template. Please have a look at it and go to its documentation, where I have put a query in a comment. Please also see Forum:Approximate dates - decades, etc, where I appeal for help with possible extra complexity. AMK152 and Thurstan are among those who may be able to help. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You've broken it Please see my squawk at Template talk:Info categories/BirthPlace Thurstan 08:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. Undone. Rtol 09:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. If you want a single field to use to generate the "Born in" category, you can just use "Birth state". On my TODO list is to write some documentation about which fields of the info structure are for display (and so can contain markup) and which get fed into templates to generate categories etc (and so can't contain markup). Thurstan 09:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :That would be excellent. Each line of the tabs template should have a brief comment about whether it should or shouldn't have links. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Tabs person I TRUST that you have achieved a fair degree of competence with complex templates. http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATabs_person&diff=226119&oldid=202861 Not looking very hard at what you achieved there, I can only guess that it's to do with subpages. Have you checked the discussions about tabs templates? Best of luck! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:13, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Robin, I learned from breaking Thurstan's pages, and tested this on a number of pages. Seems to be faultless. Rtol 18:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Netherlands websites Hi! Would you like to have a look at this site and say whether it's worth a link or even a whole page here? http://netherlands.favos.nl/ — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :A link would be worthwhile. It's a portal of online archives per municipality. Ideally, we'd need to link every municipality directly, but this is a good start. Rtol 08:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::So, a bit like the county pages of Cyndi's List? Deserves a page of its own where we can maybe list what town pages we have, each with a direct link to the "favos" page? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. I'll start this. Rtol 09:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Rtol! Leo Bijl (a genealogic relation of you) and I made a Dutch Portal for WeRelate and is placed there by JBS an admin. You can look at it for inspiration http://werelate.org/wiki/Portal:Netherlands_%28Nederland%29 I advise a better site than above: http://vankuler.favos.nl/[[User:Bergsmit|Fred Bergman]] 06:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ireland templates You should have been putting your new templates (ire and nl) into suitable categories, and leaving instructions with them, as for and the other originals. No hurry, I suppose - but copying the categories from the originals would have saved time. And is there any practical difference between d-uk and d-ire? They look the same to me but "ire" takes more time to type! Maybe you are a loyal republican now and don't want to call something Irish by a name that includes "uk"? Fair enough. Keep on racing - but please use more categories! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Working on that as we speak. Can't have a UK template for Ireland, not if you want to engage the Irish. Rtol 14:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Template:EventPlaceCat I noticed you had used Template:EventPlaceCat. I'm not sure if I knew it existed; it wasn't in a category and I doubt if its author publicised it. Anyway, I've expanded its documentation, mostly for beginners, but you may glean something useful from the extras. If you think it's faster than the method I use (noted at the bottom), you can use it for businesses, cemeteries, and settlements as well as events. Someone may feel inspired to do an equivalent that has "of" instead of "in", for use with most of the categories mentioned on Genealogy:County navigation templates. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Anonymous vandal? http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Julie_Anne_Stokes/info&diff=230093&oldid=226700 Now a not really anonymous useful contributor I see what you mean. I made a few links on some of her work, but anyone can use the material to create separate pages for individuals. Maybe someone should put a bold polite temporary plea at the top of one of her articles. (I'm off to bed, late again.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Good that you have made contact. I'm giving some of her pages info pages etc. I plan to create a separate page for that Henry II lineage. A useful reference page is Ancestors of Barack Obama. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the link to Henry's son. Now I'm outta here for the next 9 hr or so. Feel free (but carefully)! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Count of Holland I notice that you have created Category:Count of Holland and similar. Our usual format (following Wikipedia) is to use the plural form, so Category:Counts of Holland. This was a mistake I fell into early on. Thurstan 03:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Understandable for those who are familiar with some non-English Wikipedias. French, for example, has few if any "plural" categories. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Dutch (and Russian?) I have had a look at a little of today's first newcomer's work and your message to that person. At age 68 I don't think I can learn enough Dutch fast enough to help! Time for some of us to re-read pages such as: *Genealogy:Language policy, *Genealogy:Multilingual articles, *Genealogy:Multilingual messages, *Genealogy:Multilingual messages2, and *Genealogy:Multilingual messages3. I'll have to see if User:Phlox can help with the Russian. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Arnulf van Gent I've just added a category or two and replaced the copies (which were evidently from the displayed Wikipedia pages instead of the edit boxes). They will need a little work, but not as much as they would have with no links or templates. This could be a good situation for having separate articles in the different languages, as described in http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Genealogy:Language_policy#Articles and Genealogy:Multilingual articles. For Arnulf, Dutch would be the obvious choice for the main article? You could finish the nl column of Genealogy:Multilingual messages2, which should be able to help the newcomer. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Please copy the whole of each article from its edit box and append the appropriate acknowledgment (usedwp or nlWP). Much easier than copying bits of it without any links or templates or references or formatting and adding "retrieved from...". Then we can look at it and decide just how much (if any) we don't want. Now I had better go to bed and leave you to it for 10 hours. I don't want another edit conflict. But please look at those language policy pages. There is enough in most of that recent material for one page in each language. Then your new friends can have something that they and you can share and that the rest of us can happily leave alone. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Translation, please I'm copying "person" articles from the Peize Wikia. Most of them have a template that reads: "Bestandsgegevens: ap van der kaap, peize." What does that mean? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) SovCM Question for you on 's talk page (edit). More explanation needed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Agnes (Niesje) Tol Hallo Rtol ! Leo Bijl maakte mij er op attent dat de doopnaam van Niesje Agnes is. Groeten, Fred Bergman 18:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nogmaals Hallo ! Mijn kennis Leo Bijl en jij zijn achterachterneven, negende graads bloedverwanten, jullie hebben dezelfde betovergrootouders Jacob Tol 1818-1875 en Teetje Brugman 1825-1904, maar ik denk dat jij dat al lang hebt opgemerkt ! Fred Bergman 06:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) crossing vrijwel gelijktijdig hebben we iets veranderd, ik weet niet of ik iets van je heb gewist, ik doe nu even niets, want jij beheerst de materie beter dan ik ! Fred Bergman 13:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Minimum quality standards The prospect of User:Bergsmit creating 100,000 pages is real but not really appealing. Can we somehow enforce a minimum quality standard? Say, a bot that removes all pages (older than 24 hours) without a link to mummy, daddy or kid? Rtol 12:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hallo Richard, als econoom sta je toch wel open voor een collega econoom ? Ik werk in fasen omdat dat sneller gaat. Juist heb ik weer een hele serie domme handelingen snel gedaan, snel rode pagina's geopend met een minimum aantal templates en daarna snel wat tekst uit andere database geknipt en geplakt, maar nog geen info pagina's gemaakt, dus ook geen links naar pa, ma of kind. De info problematiek is dat je er alle tijd voor moet nemen om alles er in 1 keer in te krijgen anders zie je helemaal niets meer. Binnen 24 uur krijg ik het niet voor elkaar om een redelijk aantal nieuwe pagina's compleet met alles er op en er aan te maken. Groeten, Fred Bergman 13:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Fred: Robin heeft mijn opmerking er weer afgehaald omdat ie dacht dat je boos zou zijn. Gelukkig niet, ook al was ik wat kort door de bocht. Als econoom ken je discussie "is een getal beter dan geen getal?". Hier is de vraag "is een pagina beter dan geen pagina?". Het is natuurlijk prima om in fases te werken, maar ik hoop dat je het met me eens bent dat een pagina die vermeld dat er ooit iemand met de naam Engeltruid van Parijs is geweest weinig toevoegt. Haar pa staat er overigens al op als Leuthard II de Paris (806-858). Te veel weinig informatieve pagina's schrik nieuwe gebruikers af, dus ik voeg liever minder maar meer substantiele artikelen toe. Groeten, Richard Rtol 13:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Als bedrijfseconoom ken ik beter de uitdrukking: 100 bedrijfseconomen, 100 verschillende kostprijzen ! Boos worden ligt niet in mijn aard, discussie wel. Ik ben het eens met jouw opmerking maar niet met de tijdsduur voor de bot, zet die op een week en je hebt een medestander Fred Bergman 13:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Quality See: *Douglas Atkinson (Abt 1850-1915) *Lilian May Green (1892-?) *Richard Cromwell (not checked authorship but I have my suspicions) *Name (Birth-Death) May be plenty more of similar unappealing quality! Some can probably be improved with a little work on "What links here". The same would apply to most of the others you were talking about, I expect, because of their likely origins. Roll on Easter! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel werkt niet goed weet jij hiervoor een oplossing? meestal gaat het goed, maar soms repeteert elke 1e persoon van een generatie! 8 apr 2009 08:27 Bergsmit (Overleg | bijdragen) (769 bytes) (→Ancestry: Ahnentafel/3 works wrong, I cannot solve this problem, experienced else also, please help !!) (ongedaan maken) Fred Bergman 08:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Plaatsnamen Ik dacht dat we overeenstemming hadden over plaatsnamen in Nederland: Forum:Netherlands subdivisions, maar nu heeft AMK152 de discussie weer helemaal opengegooid: Forum:Standardization of place names and categories. Ik kan de template InfoCategories aanpassen dat het past met de eerdere consensus, maar ik weet niet of het zin heeft. Kun je voor nu de categorie Born in Hillegom negeren? We moeten eerst besluiten of het Hillegom, Hillegom, South Holland, of Hillegom, South Holland, the Netherlands is ... Rtol 11:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ik ben bang dat ze hier het wiel steeds weer opnieuw proberen uit te vinden, ik negeer even alles en doe het minimum om mijn personen in beeld te krijgen, is toch al werk genoeg ! Fred Bergman 12:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Charlemagne Thanks for the templates for Charlemagne. I suspect that all the "British royals" will have to be renumbered sometime (pity we can't automate it!) since according to my database, John of Gaunt has a shorter link to Charlemagne through his mother than through his father. Thurstan 10:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Database geblokkeerd Hallo Richard, voor de tigste maal ben ik de ingebrachte gegevens kwijt, ik ga het nu zat worden, heb jij hier ook last van ? :De database is geblokkeerd voor bewerkingen, waarschijnlijk voor regulier databaseonderhoud. :Na afronding wordt de functionaliteit hersteld. :De beheerder heeft de volgende reden opgegeven: :The database has been automatically locked while the slave database servers catch up to the master Fred Bergman Vandalisme Phobie? IK WORD GEK BIJ HET AANPASSEN VAN BESTAANDE NAMEN DOORDAT IK NA ELKE 3 of 4 NAMEN GEBLOKKERD WORDT ALS EEN POTENTIËLE VANDAAL.........KUNNEN ZE NIET BETER VERPLICHTE REGISTRATIE INVOEREN OM VANDALISME TEGEN TE GAAN? Fred Bergman 21:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Problemen Het lijkt me dat er hardware problemen zijn op dit moment, vandaar dat de database op slot gaat. Er zit inderdaad een limiet op het aantal pagina's dat verschoven kan worden binnen 10 min of zo. Ik denk dat Robin daar over gaat. Ik ben het met je eens dat het overdreven streng is. Rtol 21:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Neen, ik meen geen tijdslimiet maar een limiet op het aantal handelingen, ik moet tientallen, zoniet honderden hoodletternamen vervongen door onderkastnamen, data tussen haakjes zetten, roepnamen verwijderen en dat doe ik in hoog tempo, maar ik heb geen zin om steeds 5 minuten te moeten wachten om door te kunnen gaan en dan bovendien de laatste steeds weer opnieuw te moeten doen; de personpages met info page gaat bijna bij elke 2e persoon mis, maar dat kan inderdaad een tijdelijk probleem zijn, maar ik vraag me wel af of deze site wel bestand is tegen uitbreiding met meer deelnemers, dan krijg je nog meer dat iemand gelijktijdig met hetzelfde bezig is waardoor je hier ook weer al je net ingebrachte bericht verliest.Fred Bergman 21:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Routines Er zijn twee bots: Phlox en AMK152. Een handeling als ACHTERNAAM vervangen door Achternaam kan het best aan hen overgelaten worden. Rtol 04:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :prettig te horen ! ik heb steeds synchronisatieproblemen als ik person en info verander, dan matchen ze ineens niet meer en kan een juiste naam waarvan wordt aangegeven dat die niet zou bestaan niet alsnog veranderen Fred Bergman 06:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) GEDCOM UPLOAD is het mogelijk hier een gedcom bestand te uploaden, zodat ik niet elke persoon met de hand moet invoeren ? Bergsmit 20:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Very good question. Some contributors have done it. See Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Now you say Fred has mastered it!!! (Not an April Fool prank?) I hope you and he don't go overboard too fast, because much of the format that User:Yewenyi had is out of date and would not fit in well with our current page styles. Please continue discussion on Help talk:Loading Gedcoms and one of us can post an alert to the mailing list. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Bij nader inzien is mijn mislukte upload helemaal niet mislukt. Het is juist gelukt om een gedcom te uploaden. Het gevaar waarvoor gewaarschuwd wordt is helemaal geen gevaar. Een gedcom is een ander soort textbestand en heeft geen actief programma. Omdat Familypedia geen gedcom viewer heeft geinstalleerd werd het bestand niet herkend. Zelf heb ik een gedviewer, die gelijk mogelijke dubbels in een bestand opspoort van Mudcreek. Er bestaan ook programma's die dubbels opsporen, die je dan zelf daarna kunt samenvoegen. Wat er nu zou moeten gebeuren is dat er op Familypedia een dergelijk programma wordt geïnstalleerd. Groeten, Fred Bergman 06:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC). Inmiddels kunnen gedcom files niet alleen zeer makkelijk worden geexporteerd naar Familypedia, ze kunnen nu ook worden geopend en gelezen. Eerst op de link klikken, vervolgens in het waarschuwingsscherm nogmaals op de link klikken, dan is de file open. Daarna kun je op dit moment niets meer en dat is jammer. De volgende stap is namelijk de file te bewerken, dus bijvoorbeeld personen er uit halen, namen veranderen, data veranderen of verwijderen, noem maar op. Daarna kun je de gereedgemaakte file met de Gedcom to Wiki Format Generator tot Person Pages kunnen converteren, maar ondanks de beschrijving in de help file kan ik deze generator bij Familypedia niet vinden. Wat denk je, zou dit door iemand met voldoende wiki-kennis makkelijk te realiseren zijn. Ik vond een boodschap van een wiki deskundige (Hi Phlox. ged. files are now enabled here. Please let me know if you have any problems. Regards -- User:Sannse 13:55, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ), adviseer jij, die in te schakelen? Fred Bergman 14:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) GEDCOM op Familypedia # # --Fred Bergman 14:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Gedcom Vooruitgang? Zie Forum:Gedcom bot Rtol 16:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :ik begrijp er helemaal niets van (dom geboren en te weinig bijgeleerd!), zou je me stap voor stap kunnen vertellen hoe ik dan de gedcoms zoals hierboven vermeld op Familypedia kan bewerken en vasn de bewerking een pagina maken ? Fred Bergman 08:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC)